The Experience A Jonas Brothers Story Part I
by california122
Summary: New story! Sorry, but I don't know if I'll finish the other one. This one is the intro and is kinda long so yeah....


Name:Simone 'Ci-Ci' Kaylana Mendoza  
Age:16  
Job: Modeling  
Looks: Kinda Tall, Purpleish-Grayish eyes,long dark brown curly hair SINGLE (but crushing on someone later)

Name:Lillian 'Lilly' Yolanda Patterson  
Age:19  
Job:Modeling  
Looks: Tall, mexican skin tone, jet black straight hair, green eyes SINGLE (but dating later)

Name: Allison 'Allie or Ally' Leona Monroe  
Age:21  
Job:Modeling  
Looks: Tall, Kinda long Redish-brown hair, brown eyes SINGLE (but dating later)

Name:Roxanne Yvette Mendoza

Age:7

Job: Little sis/ Junior modeling

Looks: Kinda short, Blue eyes, looks almost like her sister. SINGLE

Name:Daniel 'DJ' James Mendoza

Age:19

Job:Pro Skateboarder/ Big bro

Looks:Hair like Ryan Sheckler's, Tall, Blueish-Green eyes MARRIED TO ELIZABETH

~The Beginning~

"But Mommy! I've been working my butt off all my life, modeling ever since I could smile and walk! All I want is to take a break. I haven't even eaten ice cream in over 5 years!" I said to my mom who was trying to make me do something else. Seriously, if your mom watches everything you indulge, and she tells you you can't have carbs, I think you feel my pain.  
"I know, sweetheart. But this is just one small thing. Besides, it's not modeling. It's one small video for this group. The Jonas Brothers I think."Mom said.  
"Only if you make Allie and Lilly do it, too.I mean come on, we do everything else not this?" I said.  
Mom sighed and nodded. I hugged her.  
"One more thing. Can I please eat some ice cream? My sugar level needs a boost."I begged.  
"Okay, but only a little."She said, but I was already out the door.  
I drove to the ice cream parlor. Allie and Lilly also came, so we all got our used-to-be favorites.  
On the way to the table, My crazy self started inhaling the ice cream like a nut. Allison and Lilly laughed at me. I downed my treat in less than 3 minutes. I can now remember what ice cream tastes likes. Yum!  
We talked and I drove home. Mom wanted us to get some rest before the auditions tommorow.  
FYI, we live together since their parents are always busy, so my mom decided to be all of our managers. I love them like sisters though, and it is like a sister-to-sister relationship.  
----The Audition----  
We walked into the building where their were over 3,000 girls in short-shorts and skirts. Us 3, well we didn't get the dressing list. We were wearing distressed jeans and shirts. Mine said,  
'1 Winner, Many Losers'  
Allison's said,  
'In My World, I'm Queen of You All'  
Lilly's said,  
'Keepin' It Freesh'  
We signed in and stretched and what-not. I was so in the mood for more ice cream, but that probably won't happen. Soon.  
"Simone Mendoza, Lillian Patterson, and Allison Monroe, you're up."The guy said, and we walked back.  
"Okay, show us what you've got." One of the boys said.  
The music started and we danced like we normally would. We were applauded and the boys came over tous.  
"You guys were great!"One of them said.  
"Thanks"We all said.  
"I think we've got our girls."The oldest one said. The other two nodded in agreement.  
I smiled and hugged my friends.  
"Okay, well, the rehearsal is later today. And, since we don't have anything else today, you all wanna hang out?" The youngest said.  
We shrugged and said, "Why not?"  
So we all went to another room, stocked with snacks, drinks, games- basically everything you can imagine.  
"Dang!"We said.  
"Like it?" The middle one said.  
"Heck Yeah!"I said, grabbing a Diet Coke, but then Allie made a look at me. So I didn't open it.  
"So, what do you guys do?" The younger one said.  
"We model. I've been doing it since I could walk and smile, but I don't like it much now. I just wish that sometimes I could eat like a normal kid sometimes." I said.  
"So, you can't eat junk?"  
I shook my head no."We just had our 1st scoop of ice cream in 5 years yesterday."  
Their mouth dropped.  
"This is a joke, right?" The middle one said.  
"I wish. Man, I miss eating McDonald's after school so bad, everytime we pass by, I wanna kick myself." Lilly whined.  
"Well, Joe here wouldn't last a day without _some_ sugar." The oldest one said, gesturing to the middle one, whose name is Joe.  
"Shut up Kevin." Joe said, to the older one, Kevin.  
I'm guessing the younger was Nick, because Mom said that the names were Joe, Kevin, and Nick.  
We all laughed at Joe and Kevin's fake fight. I think we'll all get along together.  
At least I hope.

----

"Okay girls, the plot is that you girls are dating the boys. But since their famous, their always on the go and you get fed up with it and leave them broken hearted. But in the end, they apoligize and you take them back. Got it?"The director explained.  
I nodded but seriously, I wasn't really focusing. I was thinking about Nick. See, after we talked about stuff, we all seemed like brothers and sisters, and for some reason, I feel safe when he's beside me.  
Cheesy, I know. But you trying being a model with no boyfriend all your life. All a girl wants is someone to love her.  
I just haven't found my guy yet.  
"Ci-Ci, are you listening?"Allie asked.  
"Uh, yeah."I said.  
"Then what did I say?"  
"Cheeseburgers?"I said. It was at the top of my thoughts.  
"Okay, sorry. I was thinking about cheeseburgers. I'll focus."I said.  
She went on about ....something.  
Okay, I fell asleep, and I didn't wake up until I hit the floor.  
"Ouch!"I said, rubbing my head.  
M y phone rang.  
"Hello?"I said, getting into a chair.  
"Hey Simone."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yeah, I'm coming home tonight. Where are you?"  
"At a video shoot with the Jonas Brothers."  
"I hear they're good."  
"They're ah-mazing Dad. They're like the brothers I never had. I bet Roxy would like Frankie. They seem so alike."  
"You're not falling in love are you?"  
"Noooo. I think."  
"Remember, you're there to work, not make relationships."  
"I know Daddy. See you at dinner."  
"Kay. Bye."  
I hung up. I knew he was right. I have to-Oh My Gosh.  
I looked up to see the set. Oh yeah, no romance my ass. This is all about it Daddy.  
----Filming----  
"_But you're already on...your way." The song ended and We walked onto the stage.__  
__"We forgive you."We said, then we hugged the guys and laughed.__  
_"Cut! Great run-through."The director said.  
We all high-fived and walked off set.  
"Aw man. We missed the bus home." Lillie said.  
"We could drive you guys."Joe offered.  
"No way. That's too much. We've already let you guys buy lunch and you gave us these parts." Allie said, but then Kevin whispered something in her ear and she smiled. It was small, but I saw it.  
So they drove us home, and we all exchanged numbers. They walked us to the door.  
"Well,...."The boys said.  
"Bye...."We said.  
And then my dad open the door.  
"Oh hello, we weren't expecting guests." He said.  
"We were just leaving sir." Nick said.  
"Well, we'd really like it if you stayed. In fact, invite your parents. We should meet the people our girls are working with.  
I covered my face.  
Lillie looked like she was going to die right there.  
Allison...she looked unharmed.  
"We'd have to call them, sir"Joe said.  
"But maybe another-"Kevin started, before came walking toward the front door, and my Mom behind.  
"You guys already met?"We all said in unison.  
They nodded. Now I really wanted to kick myself.  
"Well, don't stand outside, come on in."My mom said, and we all walked to the dinner table where Frankie and Roxanne were playing with their food. Not surprising.  
"Hey Roxy"I said, hugging my sister.  
"Hey Ci-Ci. I was playing with Frankie. He's nice."She said, and I think I saw Frankie blush at that last part.  
I sat down next to her and DJ sat on the other side of me, partly because there were no seats left. We ate and conversated and all that, until I started to feel a little light headed.  
"Excuse me."I said, then walked upstairs.  
I checked my sugar levels. They were pretty high. I texted Lillie that it was bad. She said she'd clean up for me. I layed down in my bed, only I couldn't sleep. The guys had left so I texted Nick.  
_Nick, it's Simone. U up?__  
_**Now I am. y?****  
**_Can't sleep. sorry for waking u__  
_**S'okay. i wasn't really sleepin anyway****  
**_Well sorry I missed sayin bye. didn't feel good. My diabetes was actin up.__  
_**I no the feelin, i'm diabetic 2****  
**_o. Well, I think the video's gonna b cool__  
_**Me 2. Im really glad that we picked you guys.****  
**_Fahreal? i thought we didn't get the memo to wear skirts and short shorts__  
_**Nah, those girls get on my nerves.****  
**_I went with jeans. Then again, I probably would have done it anyway.__  
_**LOL. I g2g. Joe's up pranking people and rigging stuff, and it's my week to take them down.****  
**_Now that some serious LOL. C U 2morrow then. Buh-Bye__  
_I closed my phone and smiled to myself.  
Oh yeah, I'm falling. Fast.  
----The Next Day----  
"Ci-Ci, if you wanna see those boys again, you'd better get up." Dj said.  
I groaned and rolled out of bed. I took a shower and brushed my hair into a messy bun of some sort. I think it's my natural curls kicking in, like my mom's.  
I grabbed a cereal bar, ate it, and walked out to the car.  
"We were waiting! We've got a photoshoot, some interviews, and we've gotta finish the video." Allie, went on and on while she drove.  
Me, I was texting.  
**Morning Simone****  
**_Morning Nicholas__  
_**What ya up 2?****  
**_Going 2 photoshoot. But bored. Allison keeps nagging me. I swear she's worse than a mom.__  
_**I feel your pain. It's like me and Kev. He's always nagging me 2 do stuff.****  
**_Now I G2G. Allie caught me and is taking away my phone. Like I said, worse than a Mom.__  
_Allison took my phone and put it in her purse. We did a few pictures together than separate. I wore some really cute black-and-white outfits and I would have keep them if I could.

After we finished, you'll never believe it, but my daddy brought us cheeseburgers. Cheeseburgers!  
I hadn't had one in a whole year since I had to lose some weight.  
"God, this feels like I've died and gone to food heaven."I said.  
"Me too." Allie and Lillie agreed.  
I got my phone back so I was textin again.  
_OMG x3! I am eating a cheeseburger. Cheeseburger!__  
_**No way. Since when do models eat those?**  
_Since today! I have never been so happy to eat in my life.__  
_**You make it seem like you starved yourself.****  
**_Well, whatevs. I'm just happy to eat!__  
_**G2G. Joe's out to get me, and I need to live to see you guys at the video shoot today!****  
**_Lol, me 2. Doing an interview, then going 2 video shoot. TTYL!__  
_We finished up and drove to the photoshoot, me being extra happy on the count of cheeseburgers. In fact, I remember dreaming about cheeseburgers last night. I really gotta stop that.

I went home and played on my guitar.

"I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreamin  
But there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it.  
Every step I'm taking.  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction.  
My faith is shakin.  
But I gotta keep tryin.  
Gotta keep my head held high.  
There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.  
The struggles I'm facing.  
The chances I'm taking.  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking.  
I may not know it but these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah.  
I Just gotta keep going.  
And I gotta be strong.  
Just keep pushing on 'cause,

There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
But Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.  
Yeah-yeah  
There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes you're gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.  
Yeah-yeah-yea  
Keep on moving,  
Keep climbing,  
Keep the faith,  
Baby.  
It's all about,  
It's all about the climb.  
Keep your faith,  
Keep your faith.  
Whoa, Oh Whoa."I sang and wrote at the same time. Roxy was listening so she gave me a hug and then fell asleep. We share a room by the way.

----A Whole Week Month Later----

Right now, I'm getting ready for the big video premiere. Roxy's gonna come, so I gotta hurry and get her dressed. Let me catch you up. Joe and Lily are dating. Ally and Kevin are dating. Everyone is friends. Miley Cyrus is my good friend along with Demi Lovato. Not so much with Selena, cause she's jealous that'll I'll steal her Nicky. But, even though I like him, I'm not gonna do that!

"Ci-Ci, I need help with my shoes." Roxy said.

I finished my light make-up and helped her pick some shoes to match her short purple dress with gold accents. Even she's all dressy!

I had on a blue dress with silver accents and silver jewelery.

I tightend my bun and fixed my bangs before stepping out of my room.

"Dang Simone, you look pretty good." DJ said, and I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't you be with Liz?"I said, going down the steps. "She's in New York, remember?" He said. Oh yeah, she's doing Fashion Week

"Ma, we gone."I yelled before, us 4 girls exited the house. We got into the almost full limo and said hi to everyone.

We all talked until we got there.

Allison, Lily, Roxy, and Me walked out before the boys and everyone was screaming. People were screaming 'I Love You's' and 'Can I get you autograph?'

We just smiled and waved, smiled and waved.

Then I spotted Selena with Nick, and the fact that everyone except Roxy went to get with their boyfriends. I rolled my eyes, and we got inside the huge building, filled with every food you can imagine.

I ate a little, then sat down for the premiere. Nick was beside me, Selena on his other side, snuggling with him probably to make me jealous. But I was more focused on the screen, and after the video was _The Parent Trap_. I used to love that movie.

So, after the premiere, everyone started to go home. Selena had left earlier, so it was just me, Nick, Roxy, Frankie, Ally, Lilly, Joe and Kevin. We were just randomly talking about stuff like food, movies, and favorites.

"I'm bored. _So Bored_ " I sang.

" _Me Too_ "Everyone else sang.

"I know! Let's go to the park!"Roxy said.

"At 8:30?"Lilly said.

"Why not?" Frankie, Roxy, Joe, and I said.

Everyone rolled their eyes and we decided to go- but some of us were under protest.

-Kay, that was kinda long and all but I'll update more now!! ~Cali


End file.
